tya_universefandomcom-20200213-history
John Cena
'''John Felix Anthony Cena '''is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment, working on its SmackDown brand as the reigning World Heavyweight Champion. Career Cena was one of the wrestlers drafted to SmackDown by Ellie Johnson, and was granted a shot at Ric Flair's United States Championship after he requested it. Cena defeated Flair, and won the US Title in his first match on the new brand. His momentum was stopped the following week, however, when he lost a non-title match to Triple H, and then once again the week after. After suffering two straight losses to Triple H, Cena was forced to put his title on the line in Pittsburgh. Triple H completed the hat trick, taking Cena's United States Championship in the process. The title loss did little to improve Cena's morale, as he was defeated in a Triple Threat Match by Ric Flair that also involved Triple H. A loss to a debuting Batista, who had just been brought in from Raw, brought Cena's losing streak up to five. Even with Rey Mysterio thrown into the mix, Cena still failed to pick up a win. Finally and thankfully, Cena's luck turned around when he defeated Triple H, Batista and Mysterio in a Fatal 4-Way main event. The win earned Cena a spot in the World Heavyweight Championship match at Judgment Day. He beat The Undertaker, Edge and champion Batista in a Steel Cage Match to win the coveted championship. But even as champion, his luck seemed to flail as he lost a non-title match to Undertaker on the following SmackDown. As SmackDown travelled to Germany, The Champ defeated Edge, Batista and Triple H before getting another victory over Triple H upon the tour's return to the States. He would go on to team with Batista to earn a tag team main event victory over two top contenders, Triple H and Edge. The following week, the partners were reversed and John Cena was still on the winning end -- he and Edge defeated the team of Triple H and Batista. It was soon announced by SmackDown General Manager Ellie Johnson that Triple H would be the first challenger to Cena's World Heavyweight Title. After this news broke, Triple H defeated both Cena and The Undertaker in a Triple Threat non-title match. The Game challenged for the gold the following week, but John Cena would prove to be too much, and was successful in his first title defense. The feud between Triple H and John Cena didn't end there, however, as they teamed with Edge and Mick Foley, and Batista and Rey Mysterio, respectively -- and a 6-Man Tag Match was formed. The Champ's team came out victorious, further solidifying Cena's legacy. However, the following week on SmackDown, Triple H pinned the World Heavyweight Champion in a non-title match to earn the right to name the stipulation for their championship match at The Great American Bash -- Triple H selected the demonic Hell in a Cell structure. John Cena lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Triple H in that match. Before a rematch could take place, John Cena was a part of one of the biggest trades in WWE history -- he was sent to Raw as Shawn Michaels made his way to SmackDown. Cena made his first Raw appearance in a main event clash with WWE Champion Eddie Guerrero, although he was defeated. He lost another match the following Monday night when he teamed with Guerrero, against Kurt Angle and Randy Orton. He seemed to strike a nerve with Orton when he challenged him to a singles match the following week. Just as it seemed Cena would win, JBL interfered on Orton's behalf, costing him the match. The score would go on to be settled at SummerSlam, in a huge 6-Man Tag Team Match -- Cena teamed with Rob Van Dam and Chris Benoit to defeat the team of Orton, Angle and JBL. He had another match with Eddie Guerrero the following night on Raw (who had lost the WWE Championship at SummerSlam to The Great Khali), and was again defeated. Cena wrestled Angle in a losing effort at a Raw event in Arkansas as well. Cena suffered his third straight loss when he and Rey Mysterio were defeated by Angle and Mick Foley. The losing streak continued when Mysterio and Foley defeated Cena and Guerrero, but John Cena would finally turn his own luck around with a win over Rob Van Dam. Cena made a massive impact the following week on Raw when he defeated WWE Champion The Great Khali in a non-title contest -- although the following week, he and Eddie Guerrero lost to Angle and Khali. Cena defeated Guerrero and Khali in a non-title Triple Threat in South Carolina, earning himself a shot at the gold. Alongside The Undertaker, Cena was unsuccessful in becoming WWE Champion, with The Great Khali retaining. Cena didn't miss a beat, defeating Kurt Angle just one week later in a #1 Contender's Match -- this ensured that Cena would face The Great Khali for the WWE Championship at the upcoming Taboo Tuesday pay-per-view. He and Foley would also go on to get the best of Angle and Khali in a tag match. At Taboo Tuesday, an entirely-interactive pay-per-view event, the fans voted on the stipulation and special referee for the contest -- they selected Hell in a Cell and Kurt Angle. Angle would find himself on the receiving end of a Cena beatdown when he made a few biased decisions, which may have cost Cena -- he left the event empty handed, with Angle screwing Cena out of the win. Cena faced Khali the next night on Raw in a non-title showdown, and pinned the WWE Champion when Hulk Hogan made a surprise appearance, attacking Khali while the referee was knocked out. Cena would team with Hogan the following Monday to face Khali and Bobby Lashley, in which Hogan and Cena would be the victors. Cena scored a singles victory over Eddie Guerrero, then beat Hulk Hogan -- who, the night before at Survivor Series, had become WWE Champion. Cena began a friendly feud with the new champion, and he and Booker T defeated Hogan and Guerrero. Cena, Edge and JBL collided in a Triple Threat Match to determine who would be next in line for a WWE Championship shot. Cena hit his FU on JBL and went to go for the pin, but was blasted with the ringbell by Edge, who would go on to steal the pinfall and the title shot. Cena aligned with Hogan, as well as Eddie Guerrero, to do battle with Edge, Khali and JBL the following week -- the latter of which was victorious. Cena and Edge would meet in the ring, where a concealed pair of brass knuckles would aid Edge in his defeat over The Doctor of Thuganomics. Cena defeated Hogan and Chris Benoit in a Triple Threat, and then went on to defeat Eddie Guerrero at New Year's Revolution to be named next-in-line for a shot at the WWE Title. When Edge defeated Hulk Hogan for the WWE Championship later that same night, it was announced that Cena and Edge would meet at the Royal Rumble with the gold on the line. The next night on Raw, Cena teamed with Mickie James to take on Edge and Lita in an intergender tag team match. Cena and James would win the match. The #1 Contender got the upper hand on the champion one week later as well when Cena and Guerrero beat JBL and Edge in a tag team contest. For the third straight week, John Cena would chalk up a win against Edge -- Guerrero, Hogan and Cena bested Carlito, Chris Masters and the champion Edge. Royal Rumble rolled around and, with a help from Lita, Edge managed to defeat John Cena to retain his WWE Championship. Cena entered the Royal Rumble Match later that night in an attempt to earn himself a title shot at WrestleMania, but was eliminated. The next night on Raw, an Elimination Series was announced -- four top Raw Superstars would battle it out for three weeks to determine who would challenge for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania. The tournament began with a Fatal 4-Way contest between JBL, John Cena, Hulk Hogan and The Undertaker. JBL won by pinning Hulk Hogan, thus eliminating Hogan from the tournament. The three remaining wrestlers competed in a Triple Threat Match the following week, in which Cena pinned JBL to eliminate him. In the final match of the Series, John Cena was defeated following a Tombstone Piledriver at the hands of The Undertaker. Without a spot at WrestleMania, Cena continued to wrestle in matches on Raw leading up to the event. He lost to Hogan, then Edge and Great Khali with Undertaker as his partner. He won a non-title match against Edge to rekindle his spirits, but it wasn't enough -- Edge vs Undertaker was set in stone. Cena defeated Hogan in a $10,000 Ladder Match on Raw to increase his bank balance, but lost alongside Eddie Guerrero in a non-title encounter with World Tag Team Champions Carlito and Chris Masters. The Raw after WrestleMania, Cena defeated the now-former WWE Champion Edge, who lost the title to The Undertaker the previous evening. He lost a match to Shawn Michaels in their first-ever encounter, and then to Edge a week after. Cena challenged Michaels to a rematch at Backlash to decide who really was the better man, which Michaels accepted. Michaels once again defeated Cena at the event. Nevertheless, Cena was given a chance to prove himself against WWE Champion The Undertaker the following night on Raw, and he delievered -- he hit the FU on the champion, and pinned him in the center of the ring. With so much heat surrounding the WWE Championship scene, Raw GM Trip Johnson announced a Fatal 4-Way Match at Vengeance -- champion Undertaker defending his title against Edge, Shawn Michaels and John Cena. A series of mix-and-match tag team contests subsequently followed, the first being Undertaker and Cena defeating Michaels and Edge. In wrestling Finishing Moves *FU (Standing fireman's carry into a takeover) *STFU (Stepover toehold facelock) Signature Moves *Five Knuckle Shuffle (Running delayed fist drop) *Running leaping shoulder block *Sitout powerbomb Nicknames *"The Champ" *"The Doctor of Thuganomics" Entrance Themes *"The Time Is Now" by John Cena and Tha Trademarc Championships and accomplishments *World Heavyweight Championship (3 times, current) *WWE United States Championship (1 time) Category:GM Galaxy Category:Wrestlers Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:United States Champions Category:Heavyweights Category:Faces Category:WWE SmackDown